Captured
by Hinata-Crack
Summary: title change. still lame. Hinata is stalked and captured by the Akatsuki. But will she find happiness? CRACKKK lemons in later chapters. Dei/Hina, and maybe Hida/Hina, Ita/Hina, ect..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimerr I don't own the naruto characters blah blah

Disclaimerr I don't own the naruto characters blah blah.

I'm unsure of what the main pairing will be. There will be Dei/Hina, Hida/Hina and possibly Ita/Hina. And maybe more….. I'm terrible muahahhaa poor poor Hinata!

Team 8 raced through the tree tops toward Konohagakure. They had just finished an extended mission regarding the Kazekage of Sunagakure, and they were anxious to be home. All except one…

"N-Naruto-Kun…" Her heart was breaking more and more every day. She sat on her bed with a picture of her favorite blonde loud mouth.

"Naruto-Kun why cant you see what I feel for you? Why cant you just wake up and notice me?" Tears rolling down her face, she wept herself to sleep.

--

"Send in Deidara. He has a mission." A low but strong voice said with noticeable agitation.

"Hai Leader-Sama." A woman with blue hair replied as she bowed and left the room to do as she was told.

"Deidara-baka! You have a mission! Leader-Sama requests you." She yelled to a closed door.

'I really don't want to walk in like last time. That was disturbing' She thought to herself as she waited for him to open the door. "What are you doing in there? Do I want to know?"

"Shut up, un! I'm coming yeah!" Deidara yelled back after he spit his toothpaste into the sink." Why am I 'baka'? What did I do to you, un?"

"You take forever in the bathroom and I'm tired of having to fetch people all day. Now hurry up before Leader-Sama decides to just kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah alright, un."

"Deidara, you and Tobi will be going to the hidden leaf to gather more information about the jinchuuriki. There is a young shinobi there who seems to know a lot about him and will more than likely give you information, given you persuade her properly. If all else fails, just bring her back. Her Byakugan could be useful to the organization." He handed Deidara a folder with documents and pictures of the girl. "You will leave tomorrow so prepare yourself and inform Tobi. I expect success out of this mission and if I am disappointed then you will receive a harsh punishment"

"Yes Leader-Sama. I understand." The only time Deidara really payed attention to the way he talked was around Pein(Leader). He made sure to not add 'un' or 'yeah' to any of his sentences.

--

Hinata woke to the sound of banging on her door. BANG BANG BANG "Hinata! Child wake up!" Hiashi opened the locked door with force and stared down at a now fully alert Hinata. "Child as you know, you have been a disappointment to this family altogether. But, I will not take your birth rights away from you… yet. Which means that I must regrettably train you some before you become the head of this family. Come, you will train with Neji today. Hurry and get up you worthless child! Come on!"

She was used to such treatment from her father. It was an everyday thing. Which only caused her more pain. "How can I deal with this? This is not normal. This is not how a normal family should operate! Am I crazy for just taking it?" she thought to herself fighting back undeniable tears.

She took her stance as she awaited the spar to begin. She knew she would lose. But she tried her best just as she always saw Naruto do. It was only a matter of minutes before she was doubled over in pain. Hiashi as always had to make everything worse by telling her that she was worthless and she didn't even try. Neji looked at her with concern but with knowledge that he could do nothing about it.

"I cant even look at you! You think you will ever be ready to be the leader of this clan?"

"Father,….I…I am trying.."

"Trying? You are not trying. You are taking advantage of your living situation. I want you out of my house AT ONCE! Get out of my sight you unworthy child! You are no longer welcome in this house! Pack your things and leave!"

She ran away crying. She was unsure whether she was happy or not. She knew she was more free than she had been, but she also had to think about how she was just thrown aside like a pile of trash. At this moment all she could feel was sadness. She really had tried to please her father but it was no use. Her only happy thoughts were soon shrouded by her sorrow. The only thoughts running through her mind were those of bitterness towards herself for not being able to do her duty. She packed some clothes in a back pack and ran as far as her feet could take her.

--

That's it for chapter one. It's more like a prologue. No lemons until later chaptersss. I have a ton of ideas in my mind as to what shall happen next but as of right now, I am unsure of the pairing. I'm positive it will be more than one man to get with Hinata and maybe even a woman. grins evilly I have an extremely dirty mind. Expect mature dirty-ness. Tons of lemons. But I will make them somewhat fluffy. Maybe… And I love stories when Hiashi is a nice father, but in this one obviously he isn't. It is needed though. He must be an evil father in order to lure Hinata out of the protection of her household. MUAHAHAHAcough cough uhmmm NO IM NOT EVIL I SWEARZ.

Flame if you wish, I don't really care. I'm open to criticism but not stupidity. Those who review my story, thank you. I appreciate it. Even if you don't like it.




	2. Chapter 2

Deidara And Tobi were nearing Konoha at a high rate of speed. It would only be one more day until their mission could be carried out. They decided (mostly because Tobi was complaining) to camp that night and continue their mission the next day instead of rushing into it and being to tired to defend themselves if caught. They found a spot in the forest where they could easily hide without being bothered.

Meanwhile in Konoha, an exhausted Hinata was desperately trying to find somewhere to sleep. She didn't want to be a burden to anyone. She wished someone would offer her a place to stay instead of having to ask. Luckily, she ran into Kurenai while she rested on a bench near the team 8 training grounds. Hinata had gone there to see if she could find one of her teammates to take her in for the night.

"Hinata? What are you doing here? It's too late to train right now. You should go home for the night!" This only caused Hinata's tears to flow out more like a waterfall.

'Home.' She thought to herself. 'I have no home.' She tried to suppress her tears but it was a lost cause. She couldn't control it.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Kurenai was worried about her favorite student. She hadn't seen Hinata this upset since Naruto had completely forgotten Hinata's presence for Sakura the first time.(There has been more than one occasion. He was such a dense boy.)

"K-Kurenai- Sensei..I.. I….have n-no…h-home… Father has… disowned me."

"WHAT? I'll go tell Tsunade-Sama about this. She'll tie him in a KNOT if I don't get my hands on him first!"

"NO!" Kurenai was surprised by her objection, but sat down to listen. "Don't tell H-Hokage-Sama. I…I don't want to go back."

"But where will you stay? You cant sleep out here!"

"I can if I must. I will not go back to that place." Kurenai was impressed by her lack of stuttering. But, she wasn't about to let her favorite student sleep outside.

"No, Hinata. You will stay the night with me until we can find you an apartment. It will be a girls night okay?" She smiled at her, trying to cheer her up.

"H-Hai Kurenai-Sensei… A-Arigato."

Kurenai Pulled Hinata into a hug and lead her to her apartment. Hopefully Asuma doesn't plan on stopping by tonight. That is, unless he planned on putting on make-up and a dress. Tonight Kurenai was on a mission. Mission: Cheer Hinata Up. After thinking this over, Kurenai kind of hoped Asuma would come. How could she resist laughing at that?

--

"Deidara Senpai!! Where are you going? Tobi wants to rest!"

"Then rest! I'm going to find the target, un. I will need to know her exact location if this mission is going to be successful, yeah! You just stay here and don't do anything to draw attention, yeah!"

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will be quiet for Deidara Senpai! You watch!"

"Shut up then! You're making too much noise already, Yeah!"

"Tobi is sorry Deidara Senpai!" Tobi whispered in an attempt to be quiet. An attempt that failed.

Deidara did a teleportation jutsu to Konoha. He wondered why they didn't just do that in the first place. No matter, he thought. I just need to focus on finding the girl. He Found the Hyuuga estate. He wondered just how good their security was. Stealthily, he made his way around to all the rooms, peering into windows so he could find his target. She was no where to be found! Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps and sensed murderous intent. He quickly retreated into some thick tree's to scan the area. He saw a very angry man yelling at a younger looking woman.

"I don't care if she is missing! She isn't worthy of this household! Hanabi is now the heiress!"

"But sir-"

"Enough! I said Hinata doesn't matter anymore so forget about her! I've had enough of everyone trying to get me to find her! Now get out of my sight!" They retreated in opposite directions.

"Great, un. She is out of the house. It will be easier to get her without so much security." Deidara ran across the village searching for Hinata. He couldn't find her so he almost decided to give up. But then he sensed murderous intent again. He concealed himself and tracked the feeling to a small apartment. He looked through the window to see a woman with wavy black hair and red eyes talking to a younger girl with bluish-black hair.

"Hinata I still cant believe you don't want me to do anything about this! Are you sure youre just going to let him throw you out? You know Tsunade-Sama could beat him to a pulp and get you back in there."

"H-Hai Kurenai-Sensei. I-I don't want to g-go back though. If I-I go back it will only get w-worse."

"I wish you would let me beat him. How dare he kick my favorite student out!" This made Hinata smile but it quickly disappeared.

"So this is the kuniochi I'm after? She is cute no doubt but her stutter is definitely annoying." Deidara watched as Kurenai was painting Hinata's nails. He thought it was adorable how Hinata would giggle as this happened.

"S-Sensei it tickles! Hinata was in a giggling fit which brought a big smile to Kurenai's face.

"Well at least your smiling now. And if this is what it takes to keep you smiling then I will definitely do it!" Kurenai all but tackled Hinata while in a tickling rage. Kurenai only stopped so she wouldn't get nail polish all over everything.

Deidara smiled and then performed the teleportation jutsu back to the camp. He arrived to see Tobi passed out in a tree. "Good now he wont bother me." Deidara thought as he sat against another tree to rest. This mission wasn't such a horrible one. At least his target was cute and she didn't seem like such a bother to be around.

--

I know this chapter was short and pretty boring. But it's needed. It will get better I promise.  Sorry to burst your bubbles but there probably wont be any lemons until later chapters. I plan on making this a really long story. At least you know that Deidara is slightly interested in Hinata. He called her cute and kept smiling so that pretty much gives you the answer that there will be some Dei/Hina action. Maybe… It depends on how she takes his advances.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Any of the characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sorry it took me so long to update! My bad!

--

Hinata woke with the sun as she did every morning. She quietly strolled around the apartment looking for her things. She knew Kurenai was still sleeping so she grabbed her things and left without a sound. She left a note of course, she didn't want to cause more problems and she didn't want Kurenai to worry about her. She stumbled upon the team 8 training grounds and too her stance. She had no opponent so she did a few practice taijutsu moves to warm up.

--

"Idiot, wake up, un!". Tobi didn't stir. Deidara was becoming impatient of the masked sleeping fool. 'How can you sleep in a mask?' He wondered. "Baka! Wake up, yeah!" Deidara delivered a swift kick to Tobi's backside.

"Oww! Tobi is a good boy! Why did Senpai kick Tobi?" He whined.

"We have to go to the girl. We don't have time to screw around, yeah." Deidara walked past Tobi and mounted a large clay bird he had created a few minutes back. "Are you riding or running, baka, un?" Tobi quickly and quietly climbed on the clay bird. He wanted to show his Senpai he could be a good boy. "Whats with you? Did I piss you off, un? Don't you have something stupid to say, yeah?"

"Tobi will be a good boy so Deidara Senpai wont get angry with Tobi." He said as he stood proud and tried to look intelligent. "Is Tobi a good boy?" He stared at Deidara waiting for a reply.

"Sure, now shut up so we can get closer to the village. And when we do, you know what to do, right, yeah?" He shot Tobi a glare hoping he would know so he wouldn't have to explain.

"Tobi and Deidara Senpai will transform so they wont know that Tobi and Senpai are The Akatsuki! Tobi is a good boy! Tobi knows the answer!"

"ughh alright alright! Do you know what you're going to transform into, yeah?"

"Tobi like kitties Senpai. Tobi will transform into a kitty!" He almost screamed in excitement. He was practically dancing atop the bird earning him a smack to his head. "Tobi will be quiet now."

"Good. I will transform into a non-shinobi child. You will follow me and not do anything stupid." At that, the bird lifted from the ground and carried them until they were closer to the village.

--

'I must train hard so I can earn some respect. I won't give up.' Hinata kicked the taijutsu post like she was angry at it. Seeing and hearing this made the birds in near by tree's, flee out of fear.

"YOSH! Today I will train as hard as I can in my springtime of youth! I will make Gai Sensei proud!" Lee sprinted towards the training grounds. He passed the team 8 training grounds and saw Hinata kicking the post to death. 'The youth surrounds her. Maybe she will spar with me!' He towards her excitedly and flew and kicked the post which nearly split it in half, earning a small "eep!" from the shy_ kunoichi._

_"Hinata Chan! Your youth radiates from your body! Will you spar with me?"_

_"Lee San! S-sure Lee San but why would you w-want to spar with someone like me?"_

_"That is because you are a youthful opponent and I would like to help you with your taijutsu! This youthful day could not get any better with any other youthful opponent!"_

_"O-okay Lee San." She chuckled. Lee sure was a silly person. Hinata took her stance with Lee already in his across the grounds. "Byakugan!" ._

_Lee sprinted across and tried to land a few kicks and Hinata swiped at him with her gentle fist. Lee leapt back but not long enough for her to see where he would end up next. He kicked her leg causing her to fall but she quickly caught herself and landed a punch to his leg. He faltered a bit but continued as if nothing happened. She jumped up and tried to land a kick on him but he caught her leg and and pinned her to the ground. _

_"That was most youthful and refreshing! I have seen some of the points you need to work on and I would be very happy to help your youthful Taijutsu if you like!"_

_"If it's not a p-problem I w-would like that. Arigatou Lee-San." Lee helped her off the ground being the gentleman he is. He then proceeded to show her a few things having to do with taijutsu. And then they sparred again. Lee still won but he was proud that he had shown her a few things She lasted much longer in the spar the second time around._

_"Arigatou Lee-San! You are so helpful!" She said excitedly. Giving him an unexpected hug before she realized what she was doing. She blushed furiously at her actions but Lee didn't pull away with rejection._

_"No problem youthful Hinata Chan! I see as well as your taijutsu has improved, so has your confidence! You haven't stuttered in a while! This youth makes me proud!"_

_Lee hugged her tightly almost suffocating her. All the while he had a river of tears spilling from his eyes._

_"A-ar-ga-tou Lee- S-en-s-ei!" she choked out._

_"Lee Sensei! I am so happy with this youthful name! This will make Gai Sensei so proud" he said loudly with more tears than ever, before he released her._

_"Lee! This youthful girl has called you her Sensei! I am so proud that you have become a Sensei!"_

_"Gai Sensei! I did not see you there! I am very happy!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai Sensei!"_

_"Lee!"_

_"Gai Sensei!"_

_"Lee! We must run around the village and spread this youthful happiness to the villagers!"_

"Yes Gai Sensei that is a wonderful idea! Hinata Chan! Would you like to join us?"

"Uhm, Arigatou Lee Sensei, but I think I will continue to practice my Taijutsu for a while." She said trying to suppress the giggles from seeing such a performance.

"Lee! You have taught her well! She has a youthful iron will!"

"Gai Sensei! Thank you! Hinata Chan I am so proud of you! Keep up your good work and your Taijutsu might surpass mine! Your iron will is so youthful!" He said as he ran with Gai into the distance.

"Arigatou, Lee Sensei. Have a nice day. Goodbye Lee Sensei! Goodbye Gai Sensei!" She said with a smile. She was so proud she now had two more people she didn't stutter in front of. She thought it weird how two hours with him and his enthusiasm had rubbed off on her. She smiled as she trained against a new, less demolished training post.

--

"Henge!" Deidara performed the seal and he was transformed into a small blonde girl with blue eyes. He continued walking towards the town with a small orange cat following. He waved to the guards as he walked passed the gates.

"Now to find the girl, yeah." He mumbled under his breath in a small and rather girly voice. "Where would I be if I was Hyuuga Hinata, yeah?" he asked himself. I know she isn't at the Hyuuga compound, She might be at that apartment." He made his way towards the apartment and looked in the window. All he saw was the woman with red eyes and a man with a cigarette in his hand making out. "I doubt she is there. Now where would she be, yeah?" Deidara walked to a secluded area and pulled out her file to see if there would be anything more helpful. "Hmm. Hyuuga Hinata, Age 18, Heir to the blah blah blah Jounin blah Teamates Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba blah Team 8 of the rookie nine... Team 8 of the rookie 9, yeah? That could work." He stuffed the files into a bag and made his way back into town.

A small blonde girl with an orange cat walked into town. Deidara spotted a girl with two buns in her hair. 'she looks harmless' he thought to himself.

"Umm excuse me miss? You see, I've always wanted to play ninja's with Hinata Hyuuga from team 8 of the rookie 9. She is my idol but I don't know where she is. Can you help me?" 'She' looked up at TenTen with big round eyes and a sad puppy face.

"Aww that is so cute! Hinata has a little fan club! Yeah hun I'll help you find her! By the way my name is TenTen! What is yours cutie?"

'Shit! Name name name, uhh-' "My name is Ayame! Thank you so much!"

"Well okay Ayame Chan! I'll take a bet that Hinata Chan is at the training grounds." TenTen took Deidara's hand and began walking towards the training grounds.

--

Yeah I know this chapter is pretty un-eventful. But it's all needed I swear it will get better. I will probably be fixing a few things here and there. Sorry it took so long once again. I will be writing more I Promise.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata Chan!! This adorable little girl wants to see youuu!!" Ten Ten ran towards the shy kuniochi with the small girl's hand in hers. "She tells me her name is Ayame Chan and she just loves you!" Hinata was speechless. She loved kids and she never had any take an interest in her before.

"Konnichiwa Ayame Chan, Ten Ten Chan. Is there anything I can help you with Ayame Chan?"

"Hai Hinata Sama! I want to play ninja's with you! Youre my hero!"

"I'll be leaving now! Have fun!" Ten Ten ran off to do god knows what, leaving the two girls behind. Hinata agreed to play ninja's with the girl. She relished the feeling of making someone happy.

"Alright Ayame Chan, you stand over there and pretend to be on guard for any enemy ninja's and I'll be over here to do the same, and when I give the signal I want to you throw your kunai at that target over there okay?"

"Hai Hai! Hinata Sama!"

Deidara ran to the directed spot followed by Tobi. "Alright Tobi, you know what to do." Deidara whispered. Tobi ran off and Deidara smiled. "This is going to work." He thought.

"Hinata Sama! My cat just ran away! What am I going to do?" Deidara put on the saddest puppy dog face ever.

"Oh no. Ano I guess we can catch him. Did you see which direction he went?"

"He ran over there!" Deidara pointed towards the nearest gate. He smirked when he saw Hinata activate her byakugan.

"Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?"

"I can keep up Hinata Sama! this can be my first ninja mission!" Hinata smiled. This girl was just too adorable. They sped off after Tobi, who was now just outside of Konoha. Tobi ran as fast as he could to get as far as possible away from the village. Hinata had to slow down because the little girl "couldn't run as fast". Deidara pretended to fall and scrape his knee, buying Tobi some more time to get far away. But they were soon off again to catch the small orange cat.

"Senpai!! You cant catch me! You cant catch me!" Tobi thought. As he ran up a tree about three miles away from the village. Hinata and Deidara reached the tree a few moments later. Hinata ran up the tree and picked Tobi up and brought him down to Deidara.

"Heres your kitty. Mission successful!" Hinata smiled and leaned against a tree to catch her breath.

"Arigato Hinata Sama!" Deidara said cheerfully.

"We should get back to the village before we are missed. It's not a good thing that we ran three miles out to catch that silly little cat of yours. It's too dangerous out here." Hinata said as she began walking towards the village.

"Youre right Hinata Sama ,un!" Deidara set Tobi down and they both released their henges. Deidara quicky grabbed Hinata and applied pressure to a spot on her neck, causing her to fall unconscious. He handed her to Tobi and created a large bird. They boarded and began flight back to the base. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
